1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearing aids. The invention further relates to methods of adjusting hearing aids. The invention more specifically concerns a method for fitting a hearing aid to the needs of a hearing aid user comprising recording the audiogram of the hearing aid user, selecting a fitting setting and implementing the setting in the hearing aid, using the hearing aid by the hearing aid user for a period of time, and logging data representing information on the sound environment in which the hearing aid is being used, said data being logged in a memory in the hearing aid.
Hearing aids comprise a number of different parameters which are adjusted by an audiologist, or the hearing aid fitter, to the needs of the individual hearing aid user before the hearing aid user starts using the hearing aid. This adjustment is based on a measured audiogram for the hearing aid user. The audiogram provides information on the hearing loss in specific frequency ranges. The parameters are on one hand a number of basic parameters for adapting the hearing aid to the specific hearing loss of the hearing aid user, e.g. the amplification in different frequency bands and the compression. On the other hand more complex features may need adjustment or may be activated or deactivated, e.g. the feedback cancellation, the directional characteristic, transposing higher frequencies to a lower frequency range, noise reduction functions, choice of input source etc. These parameters, especially the first mentioned, are usually also adjusted to different types of listening situations relevant to the individual hearing aid user.
Typically a number of programs are defined for a hearing aid. These programs comprise preselected settings of all parameters in order to optimize the listening situation in specific sound environments. These programs are set up in order to improve the listening situation in different situations, e.g. car driving, listening to music, meeting etc. The hearing aid user can then select the appropriate program in a given sound environment.
2. The Prior Art
The hearing aid may be provided with features for automatic program selection, as described in WO-A1-2007/045253, based on an analysis of the sound environment. However, the hearing aid user will have the possibility of overruling such a selection.
The different parameters, or the settings within different programs, will usually need fine tuning or readjustment at least once, and often several times during the lifespan of the hearing aid. The need for fine tuning often arises as the hearing aid user gets some experience with using the hearing aid in different types of sound environment. The need for fine tuning may also arise from changes in the hearing loss.
The fine tuning is often based on a discussion between the hearing aid user and the fitter, e.g. when the hearing aid is in for a service check. The fine tuning may also be based on a paper questionnaire or diary filled out by the hearing aid user before or during visiting the fitter. Such a questionnaire comprises different categories of questions directed to areas such as physical and functional aspects (e.g. the mechanical fitting of the hearing aid to the ear), general sound quality (e.g. experience with feedback), speech intelligibility in quit surroundings, speech intelligibility in noisy surroundings, soft sounds, loud sounds, comfort in noise, own voice etc.
Based on the subjective response on these questionnaires a score can be achieved within each category, and the fitter may suggest a change in adjustment of the hearing aid.
It is known from EP-A1-1376440 to have a system for handling forms for information over the internet. This disclosure is directed to order forms comprising data for manufacturing an ear piece at a central production facility.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,237 discloses a method for performing a general upgrade of the software on a hearing aid by sending the software over the internet.
Besides the subjective questionnaires, the fitter may also have access to data on the sound environment in which the hearing aid has been used. It is known from WO 2007/045276 to log, by the hearing aid, data representing mal information on the sound environment in which the hearing aid is being used.